Petals of a Rose
by EpicFailMeiku
Summary: Drabble series using flower meanings. "Because no matter how harsh the battle, she endured." ShikaTema.
1. Cactus

_When I was working on Rin-chan's drabbles, I was inspired to write a series of flower-shots. So here's the first of them. This will be mainly ShikaTema. Depending on the flowers I use, there could be some ShikaIno dashed in there. Mostly ShikaTema though cause I think the two are destined to be together. _

* * *

**Cactus:**

Temari concealed a smile as she listened to the Konoha girls prattle on about being roses or daisies. It was like they only knew the silly little dainty love flowers boys were supposed to buy you for your birthday. Temari knew better. She would never compare herself to a rose or lily. She was neither lustful nor needy. She was…

She was a … a cactus. There was no other way to put it. Because no matter how harsh the battle, she endured. No matter how prickly she was, she could be sweet. It took nothing for her to kill someone, and it took even less for her to let them live.

She was not always appreciated. In her home, Gaara and Kankuro both tended to shy away from her—whether because she was technically their authority or because they had never been a close-knit family, she was not sure.

But, listening to Sakura and Ino swoon and sigh and call themselves roses, Temari was certain that she had never before that very moment been more proud of herself. She would not stand as some ill-fated infatuation. Whoever decided they wanted her would have to get over a lot of hardships before having her. Like an animal with a cactus, they would work for her sweetness.

She just needed someone to take her.

_

* * *

_

Aw, short and sweet. I see Temari and stable, enduring, and tough to get rid of--like a cactus. Those things are hard to kill. Next will be whatever flower I see as Shikamaru if I get a review asking me to continue. Otherwise this goes in as another stupid little oneshot.


	2. Poppy

Poppy:

"Shikamaru is a poppy," Ino said when Sakura asked her to describe her friends as flowers.

She didn't really need to think about it with Shikamaru. He had to be a poppy. Poppies were eternal sleep, dreaminess. They embodied laziness and sedative meditation. They were lovely to look at as well. Just like Shikamaru.

He was lazy, beautiful, and very cunning. He endured where most others would die. He could live through and break through the blood and death surrounding them, coloring the world with his unique, if not dreamy, attitude. He was able to survive, and that's what really mattered with them, wasn't it?

"Aren't poppy seeds a drug?" TenTen asked.

"Well, yeah. Heroine."

TenTen laughed, "So you find Shikamaru addicting?"

Ino blushed, "I didn't say that!"

_Told you there would be ShikaIno... One-sided in here. Shikamaru will have his own take on his flower-type if I get two reviews asking for it. Otherwise... Eh._


	3. Violet

_It is my belief Naruto is way more insightful than he lets on... Or maybe I'm just a crazy fangirl... -shrugs- anyway, enjoy._

**

* * *

**

Violet:

"Y'know, Ino says you're a poppy."

Shikamaru cracked open an eye, "I'm not a friggin' druggie."

Naruto and Kiba laughed, Chouji tilted his head questioningly.

"Heroine is made from poppy seeds," Naruto answered.

Shikamaru lifted a brow, "How do you know that?"

Naruto grinned mischievously and hummed, "Nevermind that."

Shikamaru figured it would be too much trouble to try to make Naruto tell him, so he went back to drifting, listening to his friends chat about nothing. A poppy? He knew Ino meant that because of his lazy ways, but really? He was not a freaking poppy.

If anything, Shikamaru thought of himself as a violet. He was simple, plain even. So what if he was a "genius" in layman's terms? All he did was pay attention to detail. He wasn't like Sakura who studied her ass off to learn everything she needed to know—even if she was mainly theory based. Hell, he mainly theory based.

Besides, violets were fairly common flowers, and he was a fairly common guy. He didn't see anything about him that really stood out. He was very… ordinary.

He shook his head. Why was he even thinking about it? This was stupid. He opened his eyes. Naruto was grinning and telling some perverted joke. Shikamaru decided to listen in for once. Maybe he needed to stop hanging out with Ino so much. She was affecting his brain.

* * *

_To my reviewers, I'd like to thank you! Cause of you guys, I'm inspired to keep writing this. I'm actually starting to like it. The flower (Allspice) will actually start the budding (haha I'm punny) romance between Shika and Temari! Review and I update. That's the way I work._


	4. Allspice

_Allspice means compassion. Don't ask about the episodes, I don't remember the numbers and I'm too freaking lazy to look it up. This one is short..._

Allspice:

Shikamaru felt stupid. Really, really stupid. Why and how his breakdown occurred was not of any importance. It was the fact it had been in front of the Suna girl—Temari. Gaara's big sister, right?

Of course, she had been very compassionate. She had been so sweet, helpful even. She had talked him down from his humiliating panic. She had calmed his nerves. She had shared advice. She had been so… Kind.

Sitting with Ino in the flower shop, running his fingers over the allspice, Shikamaru wondered if he shouldn't try to get to know her. They had fought together and against each other now… And Suna did have an alliance with Konoha. Wouldn't it be good to have friends there, in case of war with another country?

"What are you thinking?"

Shikamaru shrugged at Ino's inquiry, "How troublesome women can be."

Ino huffed and bopped him on the head. "You should get her flowers. Something that means what you think about her."

Briefly, Shikamaru mused on Temari's reaction to flowers… She'd probably rip his head off if she figured out they were from him. She seemed the type to appreciate weapons more than flowers…

_See, short. But cute, I think. Because this really was the begining of their relationship to me. Again, don't remember the episodes where he starts crying in front of her, but I remember it happening. I'll post another real soon._


	5. Candytuft

**Candytuft:**

Temari nuzzled into the flowers. She loved the scent of candytuft. And they had such a lovely color. Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

"Where'd those come from?"

"A boy," Temari purred, "what's it matter to you?"

Kankuro turned away, rolling his eyes. "Whatever."

"Which boy?"

Temari lifted a brow at Gaara's voice, "A Konoha boy."

Gaara's gaze darkened some, "No shit, Suna boys are scared of you. Which Konoha boy?" He sounded almost possessive.

"How is that any of your business, otouto?"

"Because I'm your otouto, and I want to know."

Temari rolled her eyes. She nuzzled into the flowers again and purred.

Indifference. That's what he had decided to send her. Indifference seemed to fit though. They didn't know each other.

Temari decided she wanted to know him though. Because he was sweet and soft and sent her something honest. What a smart boy…

* * *

_Short and sweet. What do you think, want me to go on? I've grown quiet fond of this series but it's really up to what the readers want._


	6. Bay Wreath

**Bay Wreath:**

Shikamaru was surprised when he noticed the wreath on the table. He was about to ask his father before he noticed the card.

"Ask your little flower shop friend what it means, genius" was scrawled across it.

Shikamaru lifted a brow, reading over it again… Taking in more detail about the wreath, he noted it to be Bay Wreath. Which was a symbolic reward for merit…

He glared at it, feeling almost insulted. That annoying woman sent him a reward?! For what?! Candytuft?! She was going to send him a reward for Ino making him send something to be nice…

It was funny how upset he felt… It was hilarious, actually, because no one had gotten on his nerves like this. Ever… And what was it his father had said?

"The most troublesome women wind up making the best of wives," he would say. And then he'd be smacked upside his head.

"Got a gift?" Shikaku asked, wandering lazily into the kitchen.

"Troublesome woman sent it."

Shikaku grinned, "She'll show you tenderness when she's ready."

"By tenderness do you mean getting kicked out of the house for drinking too much?" Shikamaru asked sarcasticly, earning a glared.

"Shut up boy."

"Whatever."

* * *

A_h, I'm not sure I so much like this chapter but... Y'know it's just to kind of ... set up the love. And I like usuing Shika's daddy cause... Well cause I like Shika's daddy. Someone review and I'll post the next part._


	7. Blue Salvia

Blue Salvia:

Temari giggled, counting the types of flowers in the whole bouquet. It was sweet of him, to include the traditional flowers—probably what that girl from his team had suggested. But she knew the blue salvia was purely him. Because who sent such a flower?

'_I think of you' huh? Well, Mr. Romantic, you have me thinking of you too…_

"More flowers?"

Temari raised her eyes to the brother who had just walked in. She smiled.

"He's kind of determined, it seems."

Kankuro shrugged, "Whatever. Gaara seems kinda pissed about it though."

Temari sighed, "I don't understand that boy. He never wanted my attention before, why the hell does he want it now?"

Kankuro shrugged, "No fucking clue. I'm still kinda scared of him." His dark eyes went to the flowers. "Salvia? Not something you would expect a 13-year-old to send…"

Temari took a small amount of pride in knowing her brother did not even register the roses and daisies. "He's a smart boy."

Kankuro shrugged, "Okay then. We have a mission tomorrow. Don't get lost in your daydreaming, okay?"

He just barely managed to dodge the blunt kunai thrown at him.

* * *

_I like playing around with Kankuro... It's fun. Anyway, I'm bored and trying to get to the real lovey-dovey/drama stuff so... bear with the annoying prelude to it. Almost there. Review and I post. And y'know what, leave a flower if you want. Someone already asked for Carnations and I'm thinking of a plot for a couple carnation drabbles... ^.^_


	8. Dandelion

Dandelion:

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. The others were chatting happily—though it was odd. For once, Naruto was not getting involved in the gossip and jokes. Instead, the blonde was twirling a dandelion in his fingers, staring off into the distance; Shikamaru wondered if he realized he was staring towards Suna. No, that was Shikamaru's thinking. He had been thinking of Temari too often lately. He shouldn't have sent that other bouquet. He should have left it at the candytuft and been done with her… But he had been thinking about her. A lot. Like, a lot a lot. And he had extra money in his pocket thanks to a successful and higher-classed mission. Asuma had given all of them bonuses and Shikamaru had been casually passing by the flower shop…

"Y'know, I think if you play your cards right, you've got a good chance with Temari."

Shikamaru blinked, staring at Naruto. The blonde was still staring off into the trees, eyes a little glazed over. He seemed very distant, almost untouchable.

"If you pay attention to the signs and avoid siren-calls… I think you have a damn good chance with her."

The glazed look left Naruto's eyes as he turned to Shikamaru.

"Course that's just me."

* * *

_Ah, and I involve a different light of Naruto again. Yey... Anyway, reviews equal updates... I have not changed..._


	9. Edelweiss

Edelweiss:

She threw herself into the fight without a second thought. Why was it every time she visited Konoha, something bad happened? This time it was a bit different from the other times… This time it wasn't an order or a job. This time it was protecting someone she was quickly growing fond of. And damn it all to hell, she wasn't just going to sit by and let him lose because he was too damn pessimistic to defend himself!

She growled through the pain and swung her fan. That was all it took to knock her opponent not only down but dead. Good. She folded her fan back up and leaned on it. Gods did she feel wiped out. What the hell kind of monster did it take to wear her out?

"Temari—."

Her energy returned. "_**YOU!**_" She rounded on the wide-eyed shadow manipulator. "HOW DARE YOU?! ACTING LIKE JUST CAUSE YOUR FRIENDS ARE MISSING IT'S ALL OVER! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF NINJA ARE YOU?! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF _**MAN**_ ARE YOU?!" She cracked him in the head with her fist. "YOU EVER DO SOMETHING THAT STUPID AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE YOU THE GIRL YOU'RE ACTING LIKE! NOW GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THE VILLAGE AND FINISH YOUR GOD DAMN MISSION!"

Shikamaru blinked, nodding slowly, before turning to do as she said. Stupid boy. Later she would apologize for being so violent; for now, he needed that kind of kick in the ass to get him jump-started. This was the second time she had saved him anyway. He really needed to start finishing his own fights.

She watched him walk off as she collapsed into a patch of pretty white flowers. She flopped down into it and sighed. Would whacking a boy for being stupid be considered noble when her intentions were selfish? Would protecting said stupid boy be considered daring? Did she honestly care what it would be considered? No, not really. But her rage-fit high was gone and she ached. She just wanted to lay there in the flowers and sleep. Hmm, maybe it would have been better to land in a field of poppies rather than these star-shaped flowers…

_Ah so... This was different than what I expected to write originally. But I think I like the way it turned out. I dunno. Go ahead and yell or whatever. Four positive comments to continue on I guess... Dunno. Not really sure what my next flower will be..._


	10. Yellow Carnation

_... ... ... I rise from the dead? No seriously, I'm extremely sorry for taking so long. I was having trouble trying to figure out where I wanted to go with this... And never did get the inspiration that I needed. A while back, someone requested carnations, and when I saw the meaning for yellow carantions... Well the first thing that came to mind was Naruto... So, sorry guys, I kind of stepped away from Temari and Shika for a drabble. I'll go back once I figure out where to go with it..._

Yellow Carnation:

Shikamaru noticed Naruto leaning against his favorite tree, twirling a yellow flower between his fingers. He looked distant, depressed almost. Joining him, Shikamaru sank down on the right side of the tree.

"What's that?"

"Carnation… Yellow carnation." Naruto's voice sounded depressingly void.

"And what do those mean?"

Naruto smiled sadly, "Disdain, hate, rejection… Everything I ever receive when I make the mistake of trying to put a little love in my life…"

"Naruto…" Shikamaru started but stopped when Naruto shook his head.

"No use feeling sorry for me. I'm used to it. That's the sad part. I'm used to it." Naruto sighed, "I don't know if she meant it that way though. We were helping Ino clip flowers, and she just handed me what was in her hand… Still, getting my hopes up is the worst thing I can do."

Shikamaru did not bother asking who he had meant. He knew Sakura was particularly brutal in her refusals and rejections. He wished there was something he could do for his friend. But, Naruto being Naruto, all he could do was sit and watch. The silent observer.

"So, you and Temari together yet?"

Shikamaru's face flushed, "What?"

"Oh c'mon! One of us has got to get somewhere, and it sure as hell ain't gonna be Choji or Kiba, and I'm so far behind you guys I'm still afraid of cooties."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and grinned; Naruto tossed the yellow carnation to the side and laughed. Things would look up eventually.

_That has to be very depressing for Naruto fans... I'm sorry, I don't mean to be cruel to him... I just am by nature. T^T Sad part is, I'm a total fangirl for Naru... Oh well. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a flower or suggestion--get me back on track guys!_


End file.
